


Is it Really Spirit's Fault?

by yuki_chicken



Series: Yurina's Adventures [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Swearing, Underage Drinking, Yurina and Kid can't stand Kami, Yurina has a temper, extreme use of swearing, group therapy-ish, mentions of swearing and alcohol use, not Spirit's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: What if the truth was finally revealed about Spirit's cheating? Will Maka finally stop being a little bitch towards her father? Will her mother have the guts to spill the truth?After years of standing silently on the sidelines, Yurina and Kid are willing to be their for Spirit when he needed it the most. Yurina gets the most in though, with a little bruise on the side.





	1. Truth Revealed?

**Author's Note:**

> I am that author who, after going through the entire Soul Eater tag on fanfiction.net, exquisitely got sick of reading about how much of a bitch Maka is towards her father. There were only 2 fanfics where it gave either a legitimate reason and another was where it was Kami's fault, but Spirit got all of the hate to avoid having Maka hate her mother...even though he ends up getting the hate.

Spirit sighed and ran his hands through his red locks. He stared at his maskless meister, who only shrugged at him. Spirit groaned again and slumped down into his seat. He didn’t want to see her again. In fact, he didn’t want to speak about her ever again.

 

Yet….

 

And yet, she was coming back to Death City. For what? It was something only his meister knew. The exciting part? Everyone at the DWMA caught wind of her return.

 

_‘Great….just great’_

 

To top it all off, the main teachers, the death scythes, the kids, her, and his meister were currently sitting in one room together. Maka was clinging onto her mother. Rei was sitting on the other side of Kami. He gripped at his pants leg as he thought of his baby girl being so close to the thing. He felt a nudge on his leg and looked up to see his meister’s concerned face.

 

He huffed and shook his head. Spirit saw the way how his eyebrow’s creased and his lips turned into a pout. Spirit turned away from his meister and almost missed the hurt look flash across his face. Spirit winced and promised himself to make it up to his meister later. He faced forward and was met with multiple unhappy faces from the teachers and the other death scythes. Apparently, they caught the hurt look that was on the reaper’s face.

 

Spirit sighed and reached his hands up and patted the reaper on the head, earning a few strange looks from everyone. The group jumped when they heard something bang on the table and a frustrated groan. All eyes were directed towards Yurina, who sat next to Kid. The smaller boy was keeping his hand on Yurina’s forehead to keep her from hitting her head on the table again.

 

“Yurina stop. You’re making a scene right now”

 

Yurina turned her head and looked at her brother and narrowed her eyes at him. He did the same and stared at her. Patty popped up between them and strangled them both.

 

“Stop using telepathy!!! We wanna know too~!!!!”

 

Patty giggled as she rocked back and forth. Kid and Yurina groaned and patted her arms to release them. Both teens gulped in breaths of oxygen, then turned towards Patty.

 

“Patty, the only reason we were communicating telepathically is because we were having an argument of the sorts. We knew you hated yelling and arguments, so we did them in our minds. Do you understand?”

 

Yurina explained as she patted the blonde on the head. Patty nodded and giggled hugging Yurina and Kid.

 

“Thank you~”

 

“You’re welcome~”

 

Kid and Yurina once again looked at each other and Kid sighed and patted Yurina on the head.

 

“If it gets too bad, then I’ll take you home”

 

Yurina’s face scrunched up and she huffed at Kid.

 

“So you’re taking me home now?”

 

Kid pointedly stared at his sister and Yurina groaned. She huffed and turned to look at her dad.

 

“Dad, what’re WE doing here anyway??”

 

The elder god looked at one of his kids and frowned when he noticed Yurina’s irritation. He cleared his throat and all eyes were on him.

 

“Right, I called Kami back to Death City to deal with a mission. It’s a 3 team mission. I’m assigning Stein, Marie, Yurina, and her weapons to go along with her.”

 

This earned a frustrated growl from the girl.

 

“Also, Spirit’s going along as Kami’s weapon”

 

Everyone stared at the reaper like he had completely lost his mind. Purina’s hand shot into the air and she spoke with strain in her voice.

 

“Two things. First, did you really just say that? Second, I’d rather be dissected by Stein than be within 5 feet of _her_ ”

 

Make stood up and pointed at her mother.

 

“Sir, you can’t be serious about this!!!! Mama and stupid Papa wouldn’t be able to do it. Mama should work with a reliable and trustworthy partner and not with a cheater!!!”

 

Yurina made an irritated noise and everyone’s attention was on her. Before her weapons or her brother could stop her, she slammed her hand on the table and fiercely glared at Maka.

 

“WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE LITTLE BITCH?!?!?”

 

“Huh?!?!”

 

Maka looked irritated and pointedly stared at Yurina. She was about to say something before Yurina raised her hand up and continued.

 

“Why do you even care for someone who left you here in Death City? Why do you even care for someone who only sends you a postcard once every blue fucking moon? Why do you hate the person who was always there for you? Why love the person who left? Haven’t you ever considered your father’s feelings about this?”

 

Maka gritted her teeth as she stood up with tears in her eyes.

 

“Cause men are all cheaters!!!! Stupid papa broke this family apart we used to be happy and he broke it apart with his cheating. All he ever did was spend time with other women!!! WHY SHOULD I LOVE TRASH LIKE THAT?!?!?! Mama should’ve stayed!!!”

 

Yurina gritted her teeth and wanted to punch the hell out of Maka for her selfish comment. She glanced toward Spirit and noticed that he was gripping at his pants and her dad resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“You know what?? I don’t understand how Spirit can ever love you!! YOU’RE AN INCONSIDERATE, STUPID BITCH!!! He stared for your stupid, slutty ass!!! And in case you didn’t notice, you’re surrounded by a bunch of men!!! FURTHERMORE, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT SPIRIT WAS CHEATING?!?!! OR ARE YOU BLINDINGLY FOLLOWING WHATEVER YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER SAYS?? That’s the reason why you’ll never be a good enough meister. You follow the wrong person bitch. Plus, it’s obviously a cover up story that Spirit made up to cover her ass!!! When in truth, Kami was the one cheating on your family and is obviously together with her new weapon. You’re so blind by the truth you don’t even know what reality is really like”

 

Yurina huffed and stared at MaKa with hate in her eyes. She looked at Kami and saw her sinking even lower in her spot.

 

“That’s right you coward…you hide from the truth even Spirit is the one suffering for your stupid ass mistakes”

 

Maka clenched her fist and before anyone knew what was happening she had punched Yurina in the face while tears were streaming down her face.

 

“How dare you say that about Mama!!! What do you know anyway???”

 

Yurina turned back to glare at Maka and instantly backed away in fear. Yurina wiped the trail of blood from her mouth and cracked her knuckles. Marie stood up and hugged Yurina close to her before she even moved an inch.

 

“Marie, let me go”

 

“No”

 

“Marie”

 

“Nuh uh…”

 

“Marie. Let. Go.”

 

_‘Yikes!!! She’s scarier than her father!!!’_

 

Marie tightened her grip on the young girl and refused to let go. She had to quickly think of something before she kills Maka. She closed her eyes and hoped that this would work.

 

“Yurina~ sweetheart~ how about I buy you an extra large brownie sundae. It can be as choclatey as you want it to be”

 

Yurina whipped around in Marie’s arms and stared at her with sparkly eyes.

 

“With extra cherries~???”

 

Marie nodded and Yurina threw her arms around Marie.

 

“Yay~ why didn’t you say so before~? LET’S GO!!!”

 

Yurina tugged on Marie’s shirt and grabbed her shoes and put them on and skipped down the steps of the platform and paused and turned around.

 

“I know you little skank cause when drunk, Spirit is 1000% honest with everything”

 

The entire room gaped in shock and Yurina turned around and continued skipping out of the Death Room with Marie on her heel. Spirit sighed and stood up and walked out of the Death Room as well.


	2. The Detailed Truth and A Bar Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirit spills some details to a fellow death scythe and Yurina finds an interesting way to vent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of underage drinking

Spirit walked out of the Death Room and saw Marie standing there. He confusedly tapped the blonde on the shoulder. She whipped around and nearly socked him in the face.

 

“Woah!!! Marie!!! It’s me!!!”

 

Marie stopped her fist just mere centimeters from Spirit’s face and sighed in relief.

 

“Oh, it’s only you”

 

“I thought that you were going with Yurina???”

 

Marie huffed and let out a sigh.

 

“I was but then she told me that she was going to go do something else and told me to go with you instead cause you might need it”

 

Spirit looked down and sighed.

 

“Honestly, the only thing I need is air”

 

Marie smiled. “I’ll accompany you then”

 

The two found themselves on the balcony that overlooked Death City. Spirit had a cigarette in his mouth and Marie was leaning against the edge.

 

“That was pretty tense in there huh??”

 

Spirit sighed and nodded. He honestly hadn’t expected Yurina and Maka to argue like that. I don’t think that anyone anticipated that to happen.

 

“Didn’t think Yurina had it in her”

 

“Neither did I…”

 

Both weapons stayed quiet for a while longer before Spirit broke the silence.

 

“It’s all true though…what Yurina said. One day while I was at home with Maka, there was a kishin soul. It came to try and kill Maka. It was one step away from becoming a kishin. Kami came in through the door and I transformed. I wanted to do a soul resonance with her and she hesitated. We did it, but I found out that she had another partner through the resonance. We argued a bit and I ended up staying with Lord Death for the night. After that she ended bringing him with her, wherever she went even if it was a family day. Kami got mad whenever a woman would flirt with me, but I never cared cause I was already married with a child. We argued and argued every time I brought him up. I eventually told her that I wanted a divorce cause I never wanted him near Maka. She agreed. I was the one who came up with idea that Kami would be the one to divorce me instead of the other way around. Yay~ look at where that got me. Anyway, Kami left Death City and thats when Maka became distant of me. Kid and Yurina knew of the situation entirely since I was their father’s weapon. They completely hated the idea of me wanting to be hated by Maka instead of her mother. They were like my second pair of kids. They switched off during the day on Father’s Day and at night would plan something for the both of us. It was so adorable and thoughtful. Then one day a couple of years ago, I received an invitation and I knew what it was for. Kid and Yurina went in my place. When they came back, they were both absolutely furious. Lord Death and I had to take them somewhere so that they could blow off some steam. The place was reduced to literal dust by the time they finished. It was an absolute nightmare. We both swore from that moment to never bring or mention Kami again. I guess….she was meant to come back into our lives after all”

 

Spirit’s voice cracked near the end and he looked at the blonde and noticed that she was holding back some tears. He smiled and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She wiped the tears and gave the red head a tight hug. Spirit was shocked at first, but returned the hug.

 

“Thank you for listening Marie. I guess it does make me feel better when I talk about it”

 

Marie looked up at Spirit and nodded her head.

 

“Of course talking about it would be the best solution. It really does make things better if you talked about it with someone”

 

Spirit nodded. “As much fun as it is. We should probably go look for Yurina. My meister is not the prettiest if he finds out something bad happened to his daughter”

 

Marie winced and nodded.

 

Together, the two weapons set out to find the young girl and came across a bar where spectators were gathered in and out of the bar. The two glanced at each other before dashing to the bar. They saw a massive bar fight going on and a lot of buffed out guys being flung around. The thing that surprised them the most was a red-faced Yurina.

 

“Oh. My. God. We are probably gonna die”

 

Ten punches and a fight later, Spirit and Marie were leaving the bar with the drunk teenaged daughter of the grim reaper on the scythe’s back. Spirit and Marie were brainstorming on the way back to the academy. They needed a way to calmly let their boss know that his daughter was out getting drunk and starting bar fights.

 

“Marie, what’re we going to do?? Lord Death might murder us on the spot”

 

“Well, what’re we supposed to say??? He thinks that we went out for an extra large chocolatey brownie sundae with extra cherries. Instead, we had a heart to heart talk and she got drunk and started a massive bar fight”

 

They sighed and was about to open the door to the Death Room when it flew open to reveal Sid and Nygus.

 

“There you two are. We were about to look for you”

 

“I was not the type of man to worry about stuff, but Lord Death was getting a little uneasy with everything that went down earlier and thought that Yurina might be doing something reckless”

 

Marie and Spirit looked at each other before chuckling nervously.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We’ll tell you when we get inside”

 

*One panic attack, a freak out, and an explanation later*

 

“…and thats when we saw Sid and Nygus and came back here”

 

Spirit stared at his meister, who was uncharacteristically leaning against his coffee table staring at the two death scythes. Spirit kneeled down and let Marie grab the teen from his back and sat down. Marie kneeled and placed Yurina down into her lap as she stared at the drunken teen.

 

“I’m still stuck on the fact that my daughter was at a bar in the first place. Marie, I thought you both were going for ice cream?”

 

The blonde stopped stroking the girl’s hair and looked at her boss.

 

“We were but as soon as we got outside, she told me to stay and talk with Spirit and I’m honestly glad that I did. He needed to vent his poor feelings out”

 

Spirit glanced at Marie and the blonde only smiled and went back to stroking Yurina’s hair. She marveled at the softness of the midnight black hair. She also loved at how soft and fluffy it actually was. She wondered if it was a reaper thing.

 

“Well…that girl is going to get a lecture for getting drunk *sigh* at least nothing else happened…”

 

The Lord of Death stopped talking and glanced at his weapons and saw the color drain from their faces. He rubbed at his forehead feeling the oncoming headache and looked at them.

 

“What happened? And don’t skip the details either”

 

Marie and Spirit glanced at each other before shifting nervously. Yurina let out a whine and the movement. She dazedly sat up, still wanting to sleep, before spotting her dad and making her way over to him. She plopped down into his lap and placed her head on his shoulder before falling back asleep, leaving the panicking world behind. The elder reaper said nothing and only patted his daughter’s back as she fell back asleep.

 

The others felt like they were intruding on a family moment and nervously looked away. Kid huffed a little and stood up and planted his small body next to his father and sister. He snuggled into his father’s side and fell asleep as well. Liz and Patty, not wanting to be left behind, also went and found a spot near the reaper and planted themselves next to him and fell asleep.

 

“Death Scythe Spirit Albarn and Marie Mjolnir. Please tell me what else had occurred at the bar when you found my daughter drunk beyond her wits. I have children that need to be tucked into bed”

 

Spirit and Marie swallowed hard and chuckled nervously.

 

“Well….when we found her. There may or may not have been a huge bar fight going on..with her in it.”

 

Marie stopped when she felt the temperature of the room drop drastically.

 

Spirit continued. “We had walked past a bar looking for her. We didn’t think that she would’ve been drinking. There was a huge crowd of people and buffed up men picking a fight. We thought we should check it out and break up the fight. Then we saw Yurina, she was beating the buffed up men. We went in and the fight stopped immediately when we mentioned that she was your daughter. Then we carried her and here we are…”

 

Lord Death sighed and tried to wake Kid, Liz, and Patty. He somewhat succeeded, but was met with reluctance from Patty. Liz, the ever caring older sister she was, piggy backed Patty and walked with her meister and his father.

 

“We’ll discuss this in further detail later. For now, I need you guys to prepare for your mission. You leave first thing in the morning after a run down of the mission in my house. So be there by 8am. Not a minute later. Spirit, you’re coming as well”

 

“Yes Sir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting college again soon so I may put this and my other stories on a bit of a hiatus until I can find a rhythmic flow with my work and I may put more chapters. So please, I appreciate the patience to wait for the chapter of this story and my others. I promise to put them out there as well.


	3. Drunken Aftermath and A Revelation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its all in the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know that I had no idea where this chapter was going and that I had no intentions for a new character, but it just sort of happened

Yurina woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, almost no memories of the night before, and the near urge to vomit. She groaned and sat up rubbing her head. She felt a weight on the left side of the bed and looked and saw her father asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair.

 

The young girl rubbed at her eyes to see if she was dreaming and saw that she wasn’t dreaming. She turned her aching body slowly and shook his shoulder.

 

“Dad, wake up!!! You must be uncomfortable on the chair”

 

Lord Death groaned and sat up rubbing the last of sleep away from his eyes. He saw his daughter sitting up and sat up. Only to trip over his own feet and land on the bed. Yurina stared at her father and sweat-dropped.

 

“Dad?”

 

Death sat up and pulled at his daughter’s cheeks earning a painful squeal from the girl. Yurina put her hands on his and stared at him.

 

“Why would you do something so reckless?”

 

She gaped (as best she could) and then stared in confusion at the death god.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Don’t ‘huh?’ me young lady!!! What in the world were you thinking? Oh right~ you WEREN’T!!! How you be so stupid that you go and get yourself shit-faced drunk and start a massive bar fight?!?!!? You must’ve lost all of yer marbles last night with the drinking you did!!!”

 

The angered god sat down in the chair again as he crossed his arms and stared at the confused girl. Then all at once, her memories of last night came back to her and she sighed and laid back on the bed and threw a pillow over her face. She flipped over and kicked her feet while screaming into the pillow.

 

“Wahh~ that’s so embarrassing”

 

“So, what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?”

 

Yurina flinched and turned, once again, to see his angry face. She giggled nervously and wrung the blanket with her hands.

 

“Umm….I love you, Daddy~” She secretly hoped that her cuteness would get her out of trouble, but it looked like it wouldn’t do the trick this time.

 

~

 

The people in charge of the mission were gathered in the living room of Gallows Manor. Yurina sat on the ground with a suspicious bump on her head and the elder Reaper in a foul mood.

 

“So, you guys know what to do right? Make a quick job of it and make it clean”

 

The occupants nodded and stood up. They made their way out the door before Yurina stopped.

 

“Ah~”

 

She quickly ran back up the stairs and into her room and changed. The others watched her bolt up the stairs and stared in confusion until she hopped back down the stairs. She wore a formal outfit of a white, short-sleeved dress shirt, black skinny jeans, knee-high black and white converse, a short-sleeved version of Maka’s jacket, and black gloves. Her long midnight black hair was placed into a high ponytail as well.

 

“Ok, now I’m ready”

 

She was about to open the door when it swung inwards and hit her in the face. Spirit winced and looked to see an old classmate of his and Kami’s.

 

“Oh my god!!!! Shira is that you?!?!”

 

The black-haired male looked up and saw his former classmate.

 

“Hey Spirit, long time no see”

 

Spirit continued to gape at the male and shook himself out of the shock.

 

“What’re you doing here? I thought you retired after you became a death scythe?”

 

“I did. I just came back to help the meister who turned me into a death scythe”

 

“Huh?”

 

Yurina whined a little and looked up.

 

“Shira, I thought you were in Oceania?”

 

Shira leaned down a bit and held a hand out to the girl. He helped her stand and made sure she had the correct balance before letting go of her hand.

 

“I was but then your brother contacted me last night and told me the situation and thought that I should come and help you out. After all, I do owe you that favor for taking the time to turn me into a death scythe”

 

Yurina chuckled and rubbed her forehead a little silently thanking Kid.

 

“Well, I couldn’t resist not turning you into a death scythe when you are a scythe. Besides, I had some time to kill, so I thought why the hell not?”

 

The other adults stared at the teen in shock, not knowing what to say at all. Yurina turned and looked at her other team members.

 

“Shall we go then?”


	4. The Plan (Double Update)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter

The group landed in the forest in Brazil. It was close to the place where they fought Arachne and Asura some months ago. Stein and Yurina, with Marie in her weapon form, flew on Shira’s weapon form. Kami was flying on Spirit.

 

Everyone was skeptical at first when it was first announced that Shira was a death scythe. It was only when Yurina got annoyed that Shira transformed into his weapon form that they finally believed him. Yurina, in turn, looked bored and gave them all a deadpan look.

 

“I mean…Kai and Alex are death scythes too. It’s just that they’re pistols and stuff. How it happened? It’s actually because I’m freaking amazing. Now, let’s go”

 

They landed a couple hundred feet away from their target location. The weapons returned to their human forms and gathered into a circle. Yurina brought out a map and started to draw and write on it.

 

“Ok, so this is our location right here”

 

She pointed to the map where a tiny red circle was placed onto the map.

 

“The location of our target is here”

 

She took the red pen and drew a giant circle of the perimeter of the area. She sighed and looked at them.

 

“As you know, this may look familiar because this is where we fought Arachne and Asura all those months ago. It’s rumored that the targets are using the castle once occupied by Arachnophobia as a home base”

 

She reached into her jacket and brought out a thick, folded sheet of paper.

 

“Before we left, I had Azusa sketch out a map of the castle from the last time. Luckily, she remembered the interior and exterior of the place.”

 

Yurina reached into her jacket and brought out several more pieces of folded paper.

 

“These are the maps of each of the floors. There are 4 of them in total. Stein and Marie, you guys take the fourth floor and deal with the people there. Kami and Spirit, you guys take the third floor. Shira and I will take the second and then you guys meet us on the first floor where the enemy would most likely be. Don’t forget we are dealing with a witch here. There may be three death scythes here, but it doesn’t mean that all of the witches are the same”

 

Yurina explained as she handed each team a map of their assigned floor. She had the weapons transform and proceeded to lead the pack.

 

Inch by inch they moved forward until the castle was within their sights. It laid where it was last thrown by the death city robot. Yurina had a dreadful feeling in her gut. They got to the castle way too easily and without a fight. She gripped the handle of her scythe tightly and looked to Stein and Kami. They nodded at her. She gave the signal and all three rushed in, ready for the fight of their lives.


	5. A Multitude of Red Ribbons?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a really bad fight scene by yours truly

*Stein and Marie*

 

Since their floor was a lot closer. Stein jumped up and landed in the window of the fourth floor. He looked up and saw that he was surrounded by a hoard of kishin souls. He gripped at Marie and charged at them. He swung Marie around and hit some of them, but they only stood up.

 

“Stein!!! If there were kishin souls here, then why weren’t there any outside?”

 

Stein looked at his partner and frowned. She was right. With the number of kishin souls in here, there should’ve been some standing guard outside and around the perimeter of the place.

 

“Something doesn’t feel right Marie. We need to finish this and get to the others as soon as possible”

 

*Spirit and Kami*

 

Kami swung Spirit around and cut the souls in half. She stopped when they all died and looked around her. She sensed the unease from her ex-husband but didn’t say anything. She knew that she was putting the both of them at risk by doing this, but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was the completion and success of the mission. She picked Spirit up and ran to cover more of her floor.

 

*Shira and Yurina*

 

Yurina breathed out a sigh of relief when she destroyed all of the kishin souls that were in the way. She looked around and noticed that everything was eerily quiet. She looked down at Shira.

 

His reflection appeared in the blade and he looked at her in concern.

 

“Something doesn’t feel right Shira”

 

The weapon nodded from his reflection and looked around.

 

“This seems a little too easy for this to be lead by a witch Yurina”

 

She nodded and saw no more souls and continued running.

 

“We need to hurry and clean this floor up and meet with the others. This is too damn easy for a witch and feeling of dread in my gut isn’t going away.”

 

Shira looked at Yurina in concern before disappearing again.

 

_‘We need to hurry. This feeling isn’t going away and I don’t know what the cause of it is’_

 

After defeating the renegade souls on their level, the three pairs met up before the large spider door. Stein and Yurina stood on the left and Kami on the right.

 

Yurina nodded at the two other misters and slowly opened the door. The room was too quiet and too empty to be right. The dread grew in her gut and it almost felt sickening. Yurina walked to the middle of the room.

 

“Kami, you need to use Spirit to move their attacks and not use him to block. They have a special power to reach into their inner weapon and injure them”

 

Kami nodded, but it didn’t look like she fully understood what was happening or being said. She looked up as she saw the claws of the kishin come down on her. She moved the handle of the scythe up and blocked the claw. The ribbons of red and screams of pain were the only thing that the other two pairs were focused on.

 

Yurina looked at Kami in shock and quickly swiped through her last 2 kishin souls and went to slash Kami’s one. Yurina ignored the looked that Kami gave her and looked at Spirit in concern. His reflection appeared on the blade and he looked exhausted, but he assured her that he was alright.

 

The meisters turned their attention back to the witch and saw that she was preparing for an attack. They dodged out the way as balls of pink energy came flying their way. Yurina landed on the ground and got into the stance for witch hunter.

 

Kami jumped from the stalactites and started swinging Spirit around to hit the balls of energy. She sliced them and tried to hit the witch and failed. The witch dodged and sent a ball flying to Kami. It hit her in the leg and stood frozen as another energy was sent towards her. Stein came up and used Marie to hit the energy away and to hit the witch. She dodged out the way and landed on a platform. She laughed as she looked at the two.

 

“The legendary super skill of the scythe meister, WITCH HUNTER!!!”

 

Stein and Kami jumped out of the way as a white beam came towards them. The witch saw it and tried to escape, but was too slow. The beam hit the witch and she screamed in pain as she faded away. The young meister breathed out and relaxed her stance.

 

The pink soul was left after Yurina managed to hit the witch with Witch Hunter. Considering how basic the move is, she got really lucky that it even worked.

 

Yurina breathed out a sigh of relief and exhaustion and let the weapon go. Shira transformed back into his human form and looked at Yurina worriedly. She was a human after all and the only she had to her was her monster strength, but even that couldn’t protect her from attacks and blood loss. Marie and Spirit also transformed back to their human forms and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Yurina looked over and saw Spirit transform from his weapon form. Her breath caught in her throat and she let drop to the ground and ran over to Spirit. She jumped and threw her arms out in front of her uncle and felt a giant rush of pain spread through her body. The last thing she heard before her vision turned black was the screaming of her and Spirit’s name.

 

Stein, Marie, and Shira looked in horror. The ribbons of red that flew everywhere is something that would be embedded into their memories. The two bodies landed on the ground with a loud thump. There was also a squelching noise to it. The puddle of red grew under the two bodies.

 

“SPIRIT, YURINA!!!!”

 

Shira screamed and ran over to his meister and senpai. He kneeled down and grabbed two towels from his pack and pressed down on the wounds to help stop the heavy flow of blood. The kishin soul screeched and lunged for them. Shira cursed and put his body of the two. He waited for the pain but it didn’t happen. He looked up and saw Stein driving one end of Marie into the kishin’s head. It let out one last cry and collapsed on itself. The only thing left was it’s red soul. Shira sighed and thanked every available god out there for Stein and Marie. He watched as the pair made their way towards them and got up to get out of the way.

 

Stein and Marie bent over to look at the injured weapon and meister. They were growing paler by the second. Stein did the best he could to administer first aid. He carefully lifted Spirit while Marie grabbed Yurina. Stein looked at Kami with all of the spite in the world.

 

“Kami, you stay with Shira and clean up the rest of these souls. I think that you’ve done enough damage for today”

 

Before Kami could say anything, the two had already left with them behind. Kami sighed and tried to talk to her partner, who made a giant effort to ignore her presence.

 

Marie was worried about the whimpering girl on her back. She, however, was more worried about the reaction that they were going to get from her boss. He was fiercely protective of his children and he will flip and murder someone when he finds out about this.

 

“Daddy…”

 

Marie felt the tears gather in her eyes when she felt the back of her shirt getting damp and the pain-filled voice of the young teen. Stein, on the other hand, felt the anger when his former partner didn’t respond to his calls. He felt the overgrowing anger and hate towards the ex-wife.

 

“Spirit, you’ve got to stay awake a little while longer. You can’t fall asleep. Do you hear me?”

 

“Mmm….Maka”

 

Stein sighed in relief and looked at Spirit.

 

“That’s right. You need to stay awake for her”

 

Stein felt Spirit shift a bit and sighed to himself in relief when he felt his partner relax. Stein growled in anger and cursed the ash blonde woman with every inch of his being. He’d worry about it later. For now, he had a friend and a niece to save.


	6. The Truth and A Happy Ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the end!!!! finally *breaths out a sigh of relief* i will do a sequel though so look forward to that details are at the bottom.
> 
> remember to leave a comment at the end and tell me what you think about the story

The teachers and class Cresent Moon were walking back to the classroom from lunch break. They all stopped when they heard a bunch of feet pounding on the floors. They heard the terrified gasps of the other students and turned around. They all felt sick to their stomachs when they saw who it was.

 

Stein was carrying a beaten and bleeding Spirit while Marie was carrying an equally injured Yurina. Kid felt his jaw drop and followed after them when they passed the group. Sid, being the closest, made a grab for Kid and lifted him up. Kid struggled and wanted the zombie teacher to put him down, to follow his injured sister and uncle. The poor boy was handed to his father and he absolutely refused to let go, but at the same time, he wanted to just run to his injured family.

 

The whole class found themselves sitting outside waiting in agony for any news of the death scythe and the meister.

 

“You do know that this is all your fucking fault right? You damn cheating whore!!”

 

They looked up and saw an unknown man and Kami standing and arguing. Kami looked on the verge of tears and the male had fury in his eyes.

 

“JUST HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!?!”

 

“YOUR EXISTENCE!!!”

 

Kami backed away in shame and fear. She looked down and let the tears flow from her eyes.

 

“If they die, I’ll make sure that you never work in the academy EVER AGAIN!!!!”

 

Maka furiously got up and ran to hug her mother. She looked at the male and glared at him.

 

“HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MY MAMA!!!!”

 

The male winced and rubbed at his ears.

 

“Dear Death, Yurina was right. You do sound like a tone-deaf banshee. And I’m yelling at her because she has NO RIGHT to be a meister after what she did during that mission”

 

Maka looked like she was going to yell again before a gloved hand appeared in her vision. She looked up and saw the furious face of the older Reaper. Maka smirked and looked at the man. He was now going to get reprimanded for yelling at her Mama.

 

“Shira, can you give me a summary of what happened and why my daughter and personal weapon are in that infirmary”

 

The male, Shira, sneered at the woman and gave a basic report. He stopped a few times to glare at the ash blonde woman.

 

“So, after Stein warned Kami to redirect the attacks, which she didn’t do, Spirit was injured by the kishins multiple times. It was during this last time, when she said something insensitive and forced him to do a soul resonance that he and Yurina were stabbed through the abdomen by the claw. Stein ordered Kami and I to stay back and collect the souls. After that, we came here and now here we are”

 

The Reaper clenched at his fist and eyed the ash blonde meister.

 

“Kami, I want to talk to you in the Death Room after this. ALONE.”

 

The woman said nothing and just nodded her head solemnly. Her young daughter looked at her and smiled. She smiled as well and patted her on the head.

 

Everyone turned their heads when they heard the creak of the door. Stein and Marie emerged from the infirmary and were exhausted. Kid stood and walked to the pair. He looked at them with teary eyes and it was then that they noticed the crowded hallway. Stein and Marie narrowed their eyes at Kami, but they softened when they saw Kid.

 

The elder Reaper walked towards the pair and placed his hands on his son’s shoulders.

 

“How are they?”

 

Stein sighed heavily and took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag from it.

 

“Spirit’s injuries are the worst. I mean both of their injuries are terrible, considering that they were stabbed through the abdomen. However, Spirit has the most injuries. You can thank SOMEONE for not using him to REDIRECT the attacks instead of blocking them”

 

Kami flinched away and shrunk into herself. Rei got up and brought Kami closer to him and soothed her by rubbing her back. Maka watched the interaction with a confused look.

 

Kami saw the confused look on her daughter’s face and sighed. She pulled Maka aside and decided to tell her the entire truth. After she finished, she could see the hurt, shame, and betrayal on her daughter’s face. Maka backed away from her mother and ran away. Soul, being her partner, decided to follow her in case she did something rash.

 

Kid bounded into the room, after getting a nod from Marie. and sat by Yurina’s bedside. The tears gathered in his eyes as he lightly grabbed her hand. He looked over to Spirit and shook his head before wiping the tears from his face. He felt a finger brush his face and looked to see Yurina and Spirit looking at him.

 

He wanted to break down into tears right there when he saw them. In fact, that’s exactly what he did. The sound of his heartbreaking wails sounded throughout the room and the hallway. The door flew open and the elder Reaper stood there, ready to fight whoever made his son cry. He stopped when he surveyed the room and saw that his weapon and daughter were looking at his son in shock.

 

He smiled and went over to his son and patted him. He gestured to the two to not worry. They both nodded and laid back down on the bed. Yurina smiles and placed her hand on her brother’s face.

 

Kid stopped crying long enough to smile and hug his sister and uncle. He also hugged his father and the two sat down to chat with the injured weapon and meister before all four fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that they didn’t have to bury anyone today.

 

All in all, after the disastrous mission things were finally becoming light and happy once again in Death City. Kami was placed on an indefinite suspension due to her harsh actions. Although it’s taking awhile, Spirit and Yurina have been making a steady recovery with Kid and Lord Death visiting every day to make sure that they weren’t straining themselves (and to please Kid). Maka started to accept the fact that it was her mother’s fault for the divorce and not her father. She had apologized to everyone, especially Spirit and Yurina for her actions. Yurina had rolled her eyes at the girl but then accepted the apology when she saw her father’s face. Spirit, surprisingly, wasn’t as easily forgiving. The hurt from all those years really caught up with him now that she was apologizing. It was going to be a long and difficult road, but with a strong support system from friends and family, they knew that everything was right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone~ I may put up a sequel for Father's Day and what Kid and Yurina may do for the two of them and maybe add in Maka so she can get some sort of "redemption"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all you Maka fans, but I really couldn't stand it. I like Spirit. He genuinely cares about the girl who hates him, even though he's always going to be there for her. I also generally can't stand her


End file.
